Revenge
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: sequel to Phone calls. Martha, Steve, and Josh have escaped from jail seeking revenge on Joe, Ryan, and Rosita. When they cant find Joe and Rosita, they grab only Ryan hoping to get some info out of him. Ryan torture!
1. Scene One: Escape

**Revenge**

_Scene One: Escape_

I know this is a short chapter… sorry about that. I wasn't going to make a sequel but it seemed like everyone wanted one so here it is! This story takes place a few months after the first one!

* * *

Three figures lurked around the dark courtyard of the Miami-Dade Prison, dodging the spot light that would send them right back to their cells. They made it over the tall fence without getting caught. Once the prison found out about the escape screaming sirens filled the night air. The escapees ran to the end of the block, ran up a fire escape, and hid on a roof. Guards were running all over the place with guard dogs. The fugitives had managed to ditch their clothes in a nearby dumpster to throw off the guards. On the roof were two backpacks. They changed into fresh clothes.

"Those twerps are going to pay," a male quietly hissed.

Two of them looked at the other one.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the second male asked.

"She means nothing to me now. You can kill them and I won't shed a tear," an emotionless female hissed.

"I'm going to kill my brother with my own bare hands," the first male said through clenched teeth.

The three chuckled before climbing off the roof and blending in with the few people on the streets.

* * *

"This is Renee Nolan reporting live from Maim-Dade prison where last night three convicts escaped late last night. Citizens are to be on the lookout for: Steven Rodney, Joshua Flynn, and Martha Sanchez. They are extremely dangerous. If anyone has the whereabouts of these criminals to call the Miami-Dade police department or the crime lab. Our next story--"

The small television set was turned off in the dimly lit, small hotel room.

"Josh… are you sure the manager won't rat us out?" Steve asked as he sat next to Martha on one of the beds.

"I know him very well. He won't squeal," Josh smirked and cocked a handgun.

"When are we going to put the plan into action?" Martha asked coldly.

"I doubt Sanchez is still in the same place as last time," Steve said.

Martha smirked, "I know how to find out."

Martha picked up the phone and quickly punched in some numbers. She put it on speaker phone. After three rings, a woman answered.

"Diego Sanchez's office. Carrie speaking," the woman said cheerfully.

"Hello. I would like to speak with Mr. Sanchez right away," Martha said in a fake French accent.

"He's away on a family matter. Do you want to leave a message?"

"No thanks. I shall call back once he has returned."

She hung up grinning.

"That means Diego dropped the twerp off at his sister's house or Joe's watching her at their house," Josh figured out.

"Joe works from 10-7. Rosita's at her aunt's. we can nab her when she get home from school," Steve said.

"What about that annoying criminalist?" Martha asked.

Steve got an evil look on his face.


	2. Scene Two: Steve Returns

**Revenge**

_Scene Two: Steve Returns_

Here ya go! The second chapter!

* * *

Ryan squinted into a microscope at some green chips found at multiple crime scenes. He stopped looking to rub his sore eye. He didn't want to admit that his eye sight was getting worse everyday.

Calleigh walked past the lab, getting ready to go home. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye. Smiling, she walked over to him.

"Hey," she greeted. "Are you going home?"

"Once I finish this," Ryan sighed.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Ryan heard Calleigh's retreating footsteps. It didn't take long for him to figure out that the green chips was paint that could be found at every place that sells paint. He wrote it down in the report and headed home. As soon as he got in, a gun was pressed against his temple. Ryan froze in place, closed his eyes, and waited for the gun to fire. He heard the safety click off and it was pressed harder against his temple.

"Look in the mirror," the person told him.

He opened his eyes and slowly moved his eyes to the rearview mirror. His eyes widened as he saw a grinning Steve. Ryan was aware that he had gotten out, but he didn't think they would stay in Miami.

Steve chuckled, "Guess you haven't forgotten me."

"How did you get out?" Ryan quietly asked.

"The three of us had months to devise the perfect escape plan."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me where my brother, Joe, and Rosita are."

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! Of course you do! So where are they?"

"I don't know!"

"Well they aren't with Diego's sister. And it turns out, Rosita never went to school today. You wouldn't happen to know why I can't find them, would you?"

"No. But it's probably because you escaped from prison."

Steve grunted before hitting him with the butt of the gun. Ryan groaned and rubbed the sore area. Thick rope went around his neck. Steve began to choke him. Ryan tried to fight losing consciousness.

* * *

Another short chapter. I seem to make a lot of these. I promise to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Scene Three: Too Many Questions

**_Revenge_**

**_Scene Three: Too Many Questions_**

* * *

"Mr. Caine!" Rosita called to Horatio as she got off the elevator.

Horatio turned around. "Rosita… why aren't you in school?"

"I was in the hospital getting some surgery done. Is it true? Did they really escape from prison?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So they'll be coming after Joe and me? What are we going to do, Mr. Caine?"

Horatio saw how afraid she was. Her dark brown eyes wide with fear. Her short black hair was hidden under a baseball cap. She looked like she was trying to hide. The elevator doors opened and Joe ran out.

"Why don't I put an officer to keep an eye on you two until they're caught?" Horatio asked.

Joe's blue eyes were just like Rosita's. "I don't think that'll work. They want to kill us. Nothing will stop them!"

"Do we even know if they're still in Miami? They could have left." Rosita said. Not likely.

Calleigh walked over to them worried. "Horatio… have you seen Ryan?"

Horatio knew Ryan pretty well. He was always on time. If he was going to be late he would have called. He was now half an hour late. Something was not right.

"No, I haven't."

"He hasn't called and he's not here. No one's seen or heard from him since last night."

"They've already got him. They'll come after us next." Rosita's voice was shaky.

Calleigh looked even more worried. "You mean the people who broke out of prison?"

* * *

Martha sat next to Steve in the large gray room. On the ground a few feet away from them was the unconscious CSI. He laid on his chest, hand tied behind him. He had been out for hours. 

"You sure he's alive, honey?" Martha asked.

"He should be," Steve grunted before chuckling, "If he's not, oh well! No loss there."

Martha chuckled too. "Where did Josh go?"

"To get your lovely ex-husband. Geek boy's taking too long to wake up. We need to find those annoying two. Ex-husband seems like the perfect candidate who knows where they are."

"But, honey, he's away. How do you plan on getting him?"

"He's not out of town. He was with the kid. That was the family matter."

Martha smirked. It'd be so great if Diego was here. Then the four of them could burn in hell together.

Steve noticed the smirk. He smiled. "What's that look for?"

"Can we make them suffer?"

"You want to help?"

"I'd love to. I want to hear them beg for me to stop. I want to see them take their last breath."

Steve kissed her cheek. "That's why I love you, babe."

* * *

Diego rushed into the front doors of Sanchez INC. He took the elevator to the fifteenth floor. Something felt something. He didn't like the feeling. Once he stepped off the elevator, he realized that the feeling was fear. It began to overwhelm him. He quickened his pace down the reception room. 

He didn't see his normal secretary Carrie sitting at her desk. It was lunch time but someone should be taking over till she came back. The moment he got inside his office, he locked the door. Taking a deep breath he sat down in the large black leather chair.

"Calm down. Nothing's happening. Rosita's fine and so are you. Martha and those guys wouldn't be able to get past security." Diego said out loud, closing his eyes.

"You sure about that?" someone said.

Diego's eyes snapped open. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing the guards in the main lobby… or anywhere. He bolted to his feet and spun around. Josh stood behind his chair. He twirled a crowbar in his hand.

"What do you want?" Diego's voice was full of bravado.

"You to come with me. We want to have s few words with you." Josh smirked.

Diego headed for the door. Josh was too fast. He jumped onto the desk and tackled Diego. With the crowbar Josh repeatedly hit him in the head until he stopped moving.


	4. PLEASE READ!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update The two that got away, Father of Mine and possibly Revenge and The Past Returns if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


End file.
